I'm You're Father Too
by Robin0203
Summary: One shot of hurt Tim and comforting/caretaker Bruce. Timmy's stomach hurts badly and Bruce comforts him. Also, Bruce reminds Tim that he is still his son, no matter what. Glitch was fixed! Srry about that!


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

 _ **Tim's POV**_

I grimaced, wrapping my right arm around mystomach, holding back a groan. I was curled up on mybed, patrol was canceled today due to Damian getting hurt the day before and Dick falling ill. I had caught up on all my work earlier that day so I had nothing to do.

I grimaced again and just barely held back a whimper. Listening to my stomach growl as I pressed it. What's wrong with me? It couldn't have been my food intake, I hadn't eaten that much. It couldn't have been the lack of food because I've went with less before.

I bit my lip to hold back a groan as I felt my stomach cramp again. My eyes watered, the pain was unbelievable, I'd rather be stabbed in the stomach, and it'd be less painful. I put down my phone and uncurled myself, lying flat on my back. I panted a bit and considered texting Bruce, who was in his own room, but thought against it and pushed myself up.

I walked out of my room and headed for Bruce's, which wasn't that far from mine, or any of ours. I froze hearing muffled voices. It was coming from Bruce's room. Damian. I held back a sigh and turned walking back to my room, mentally cursing when the floorboard under me creaked. I flopped back onto mybed and curled back up, facing the door, and wrapping my left arm over my right, that was still wrapped over my stomach. I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks, but stayed silent.

My stomach growled again, for a good three seconds, and the thought of food made me want to puke. I just stared at the floor and didn't dare move. After a few minutes of drifting off into space, I heard the door open, my eyes flew to the figure in the doorway, not moving my head. My gaze dropped back to the floor, it was just Bruce. Bruce crept closer and took a seat next to my knees. He must've heard the floorboard creak. Isighed as Bruce touched my forehead, "no fever"Bruce mumbled. Bruce slid his hand to my cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb. I wouldn't look up at him.

"Timmy" he whispered, softly, getting to his knees in front of me. I glanced at him, he sent me a small smile, and whispered, "What's wrong?" I shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. Bruce hesitantly reached out to move my arms, but I caught his wrist. I shook my head, "it hurts" I couldn't help but sob out. I shut my eyes tightly, I didn't want to see the disappointment on Bruce's face.

I opened his eyes when I felt Bruce wipe away his tears, "shh, just let me see." I shook my head, something then caught my eye. I looked into the shadows of the room, someone was with them. I tensed and Bruce looked behind him, Damian walked out of the shadows and stood by his father.

"Damian" Bruce said, him and Damian made eye contact, in a silent conversation. He hated those. Damian suddenly nodded and walked the small distance from his position to the next to my head. I had a bad feeling about this. Damian quickly pinned my arms to my sides. I started to thrash, 'NO!' I screamed internally, tears streamed down my face and Bruce pinned my legs with one arm as his other reached for the hem of my shirt. "No" I stretched the word out as I yelled. "Ow" I froze, staying on my back, I felt the stomach pain increase, if that was even possible, but realized Bruce hadn't even touched it yet. Damian hesitantly let go of my wrists. The only thing that was moving was my chest as it heaved up and down.

Bruce rested his hand on top of his appendix, no reaction, he pressed lightly. Nothing. Bruce slid his fingers to the bottom part of my stomach, resting them right under his belly button, and lightly pressed. I couldn't help the scream of bloody murder leaving my mouth, jolting up, and clenching my stomach. Damian's eyes widened, he did not expect that, he looked at his Father. Bruce had let me curl up into a ball.

Bruce and Damian looked at the doorway, Jason, Dick, and Alfred were standing in the doorway. Bruce and Alfred looked at each other and Bruce nodded. Alfred, with Jason and Dick behind him, walked into the room. Alfred had put a hand on Damian's back and led them all out, back to bed. Bruce would deal with me. The boys had all went to bed in Dick's room and Alfredwent to bed after closing my door. Bruce had felt mystomach, it was most likely just an intense stomach cramp. Bruce stroked my hair, making me look up. "Let's go downstairs and get something in you" he said, softly.

I shook his head, his stomach growled obnoxiously loud for approximately seven seconds. "C'mon" Bruce helped me stand and we walked down to the kitchen, I was leaning against him the whole way.

"Say something" Bruce said.

"Sorry" I whispered. Bruce expression gave away his reaction, he had died a little inside, he led me to the refrigerator and handed me a water bottle. I drank a sip and Bruce gave him a look. I sighed and chugged it, squeezing my eyes shut. I sighed again, my stomach felt a little better, but I felt like I was going to vomit.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Bruce stated.

"I made you leave Damian" I muttered.

"You weren't feeling good" Bruce said.

"I would've been fine" I whispered, not believing the statement myself.

"You aren't though" Bruce stated.

"…So..?" I whispered, shrugging.

"What do you mean so!? Tim, do I have to remind you you're my son too" Bruce asked, not actually expecting an answer.

I shrugged, Bruce's heart broke a little again. "Techni-" Bruce cut me off.

"Don't Tim. Don't get technical with me. I know about your little stunt, I know you're emancipated" I sighed, knowing Bruce would yell, Bruce stopped himself from saying anything else as he finally got a good look at me, the look of realization dawned on him. I had bags under my eyes that stuck out of my pale skin, chapped lips that had a small hint of purple, my eyes were dead compared to the spark they once held. I sighed and started to turn around, to walk away, but Bruce grabbed my wrist, the wrist that was so small in his hand, so breakable. I looked at Bruce and Bruce looked me up and down, I was skin and bones. Bruce pulled me close and held me, I was slowly killing myself without him even realizing it.

"I just didn't want to deal with him, I'm sorry" I said, Ididn't want to go into Bruce's room and deal with Damian's…personality.

"I love you, I know I don't say it much, but you know I do right?" I stayed silent, I didn't know that, "well I do" Bruce said.

Bruce grabbed some medicine and a glass of water, handing them to me, I took them silently, "thank you".

Bruce carried me to his room instead of mine. He had held me close and stroked my hair until I fell asleep with an, "I love you too".

Bruce held me closer and kissed the top of my head, "goodnight baby".

"Goodnight Dad"

 _ **Please review and tell me what you think! Alright guys I proofread this today, even though I wrote this Jan. 17 lol I was regretting it, this is based on a true event, but you guys deserve something so here you go! Love ya!**_


End file.
